Kumogakure Gate Training 1/26/13
'Participants:' Chihiro, Raion, Hika 'Roleplay:' HatakeChihiro: -The thin metallic sound of senbons hitting rock echoed through the air. Small glints covered the normally dull stone ground as the sunlight reflected off the fallen weapons. She moved her left hand in her pouch and pulled out her last three senbon, taking two of them in her right hand as her eyes followed a small green creature slide and moved quickly around the rocks. She threw the two senbon in her right hand aiming at the head then threw the senbon in her left at the tail. The first two stopped the creature in its tracks, barely missing its snout. The third on grazed its tail and caused teh small creature to flail wildly until it fell flat on the floor and squirmed.-“You getting slow on me Goyo?”- She asked the small gecko stat was staring at her with bulging eyes. For years now she had practiced her accuracy with her pet gecko Goyo, it was an extremely effective method since he was fast, unpredictable and nearly impossible to hit. It made her always prepared for unexpected angles, movements and reactions as well as serve to help her learn how to react to each of them.-“Sorry about your tail, at least it’s still on ya.”- She chuckled and started picking up the twenty four senbon she had used, once she was done she would repeat the training.-“You have three minutes to take a break Goyo, after that get your lil green behind back on that rock.”- The gecko made an odd croaking sound and started crawling back up the stone.- RaionTou: -Raion would be training at the villages training grounds, he had done his running for the day, which he did everyday. He was slowly getting up there so far he was at the 5 mile run, every day, he had started this running 4days ago to increase his speed. Raion had decided to go out to the hillside where the rock wall was topractice his senbon strength and accuracy. For being a 13 year old boy he was pretty strong with his senbons, his goal everytraining session was to be able to make marks/ tiny indents in the rock with his senbons and accurately place them in the rock wall. Raion would jog out to the rock wall and hear the pinging of senbons on walls already, wondering who it was he followed the sound- HatakeChihiro: -After she picked up the last one and slid it into her pouch she walked to about twenty feet away. She grabbed a senbon in each hand and concentrated on the green creature, his big black bulging eyes staring at her own dark eyes. For what could have been five minutes nothing happened, then as its tail flicked to the left she attacked. Her right arm shot forward, her wrist flicking the senbon towards the gecko at great speed. The creature moved with a burst of speed, leaving the senbon lodged into the rock behind it. She continued the attack relentlessly in an impressive barrage of senbon until only two senbon remained in each hand and an abstract image was created by the senbons lodged in the rocks. If you looked at it from about thirty feet to the left it looked like the Kumogakure symbol. She had another stare down with the gecko before she threw the two senbon at once and pinned the thing in an upside down way so it couldn’t move.-“Your getting faster Goyo but still can’t escape me huh?”- Her training was in a way training her pet to survive on the battle field or in the wild. Afterall, she didn’t want to see him eaten by a hawk anytime soon.- RaionTou: -Raion would trun the corner looking through his mask he could see this girl throwing senbons at the wall that raion usually threw his at, without making a sound Raion would continuouly throw senbons at the creature that this girl was throwing at, Raion would throw 3 senbons to the front of the creature, 2 to the body just on the outside not to hit him, but to hold him more still than before raion would basically throw so many senbons the geko couldn’t move an inch and would ouline the geko with his senbons and the girls senbons she had just thrown, as Raion looks thatthe girl from behind his mask as she gave him a weird look and a pissed look at the same time- HatakeChihiro: -She arched an eyebrow as she saw senbon flying towards her pet, each landing with good enough accuracy and not harming him. She sighed in relief as she saw the gecko staring at her, safe and alive. Her eyes shot to the side towards the source of the attack, she narrowed them as she spotted a small masked figure.-“You.”- She made a gesture with her hand as if saying get your lil ass over here.- The harsh contrast between her pale skin, white hair and deep black eyes made the glare….quite scary. - RaionTou: - Raion would look over to her and walk over to her and look at her from behind the mask, Raion would tilt his head to the side and walk past her and collect his senbons from the wall, then go back to this random girl standing in front of her and look at her- HatakeChihiro: -She bit the black senbon on her lips in annoyance as she waited for him.-“You have a hobby of attacking people’s pets and training buddies?”- Her voice was low and slightly scolding.-“What’s your name?”- She scanned the strangers mask and clothing, finding it unusual. Of course, most would mistake her for a random genin due to her height and would never even know she was a Jounin unless she had her Flak on, which today she didn’t since she was off duty to train.- RaionTou: - Raion would just look at the person standing in front of him, ever since his father forced him to wear the mask in disgrace of his clan, Raion hadnt really talked to anyone, not unless he grew close to them- HatakeChihiro: -After she received no answer she took a long breath and sighed, she had nevr answered a question when being scolded as a kid either so why should this person right? She kneled down in front of the strange child and smile dup at him, the scary glare dissolving and being replaced by a sweet smile.-“You have really good aim.”- Even if he had attacked Goyo, she had to be honest about the truth.-“You the one that’s been practicing here? Every time I come here to train my jutsus there are neck senbon marks on the stones.”- She pointed at the stone the gecko was pinned on.- RaionTou: - Raion hearing her woulds would try and smile but it was hidden by her mask, he would then nod and hug her, raion didnt seem like it but he always loved huggs, then as if proving his skills he turned and launched senbon after senbon into the rock face only one in a while did a senbon stay in the wall but as he threw 20 senbons 3 would stay in the wall, the rest would make a tiny hole and fall to the ground. Raion would see what he had done and looke as the girl for satisfaction – HatakeChihiro: -She blinked surprised at the sudden hug, awkwardly hugging him back before he moved away and started throwing senbon. She watched his technique and felt a sudden rush of nostalgia as she watched most of the senbon fall. He had very good accuracy but lacked strength and precision, just as she had when she was younger. She smiled down at him and noded.-“You are pretty good kid.”- She started walking towards the three sole senbon still in place, poking their side softly and watching them fall to the ground with ease. They had only sunk the very edge; just enough to stop gravity from letting them fall. –“But you still have a long way to go.”- She glanced back at her pet.-“Tell ya what. You get Goyo loose, and I will teach you a neat trick?”- She grinned at him, she really did have a trick to show him, one that had helped her get better.- RaionTou: - Raion would take the black senbons out from the wall and let the geko run a lap on the wall, he would then look to the girl who had just said to let him go, to see what she would say to do next - HatakeChihiro: -She spit the black senbon that was in her lips at a stone about twenty feet from him, it slid into the rock until only the three inches of it's blunt edge was out. It would serve as a marker but would not fall unless pulled out. -"Try throwing five senbon as close as possible to mine. "- RaionTou: -Raion would look to the black senbon, even though his accuracy was good at close range he would have a little trouble throwing close to this marker, Raion would throw 2 senbon at a time for the first four and get within one foot for the first 2 and within 10 inches for the second 2 , taking the last senbon of the 5 he would narrow his eyes from behind the mask, and with a quick swing of the hand Raion would throw the senbon 1 cm away from the black one, his accuracy was good but he wanted to be a master with senbons as they were deadly when stopping people- HatakeChihiro: "hmm... ok. You ever try hitting a moving target?"- She asked as she thought of a proper training meathod for him. He seemed to take time to focus on a target but did adjust rather quickly- Guest_HikaNashia: -hika would wake up after a quick nap, get dressed, have some noodles, and then grab his ninja tools. Even tho he is still tired, he walks outside, and it was a nice day out so he decided to do some training. He practice his super speed, dashing from one side of the road to the other within seconds, then he jumps and does a flip up onto the roof and does the same thing but jumping from one roof to another on opposite sides of the road. He than stops when he sees a nice nig boulder and starts kicking, and punching it furiously to build up his power in his taijutsu kicks/punches. He then ends his ferocious taijutsu training after a couple hours with a headbutt...that wasnt smart, and it sent him on his butt dizyy but left a slight indentation in the rock. Then he pulls out his kunai and shurikan and starts slashing at the rock leaving light and deep slashes in it, and then he jumps back, reaches in his pouch and grabs a shuriken and reaches across his body and throws it into the air. then wipes out 3 kunai and starts twirling one around his finger in his left hand and then throws another kunai exactly at and after the shuriken and then grabs his other kunai and throws it exactly at the others, and all 3 of them hit at the same time. The shuriken goes up and hits the top of the rock and the kunai both go down landing on either side of the bottom of the rock- RaionTou: -Raion would shake his head as he had never done target practice on a moving target – HatakeChihiro: -She noded then looked up as she heard a hawk screeching in the sky, they needed her at headquarters for something.-"Ok heres what your going to practice. She moved forward to pull her senbon out.-"Practice hitting as many times as possible at a specific target. First you have to make sure your going to hit it, before you work on exactly how much damage you do right? Once you can focus on your aim instinctively, strength will be easier to work on. Ok? I have to take care of some buisness but I will be back to check your progress."- She moved to a small rock and reached behind it, pulling out her flak jacket, the symbol of her rank among shinobi. She put it on and noded to the boy.-"Let's go Goyo."- The gecko slid up her leg and then in the blink of an eye she had sunk underground, leaving no trace of her presence other than the senbon marks on the stone.- RaionTou: -Raion would nod when she told him this useful information on senbon throwing, Quickly taking out the 4th scroll from his backpack Raion would note down all he did today with the useful tips she had taught him, as she dissappeared Raion was wanting to ask her name but never got a chance too. So now he had met two jounin of the village he was excited to get stronger. Raion walked back towards his village to practice his waterfal jutsu for the 3rd day now- Category:Kumogakure RP 207 Category:Meeting Category:Training